<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Las Cruces by tunacafe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862841">Las Cruces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunacafe/pseuds/tunacafe'>tunacafe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Made for Normal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunacafe/pseuds/tunacafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie pays Sam a visit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Cutter/Samuel Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Made for Normal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Las Cruces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is in line with my other big plot fic Not Made for Normal... Maybe a few months after the ending :-))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It doesn’t rain in the desert very often, but when it does the smell is divine. Sam leaned against the frame of the sliding glass door, listening to the gentle downpour and the rattle of wooden wind chimes from his neighbours balcony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie was still asleep on the mattress in the middle of the living room floor. It was strange to see him here. He’d been all around the world with this man but this was the first time he’d seen him in his own home. He slid the door shut and crawled back into bed with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie roused slightly as Sam slid his arms up under his shirt and circled them around his back. He blinked the sleep and disorientation from his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, good morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam pressed a kiss to his lips, “Good <em>afternoon.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie groaned and tried to sit up on his elbows, disregarding Sam’s embrace to peer over his shoulder and out the glass door, “It’s still dark out--,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam struggled to pull him back onto the mattress, climbing onto him like a cat and weighing him down beneath his body as he worked a series of kisses onto his neck, “It’s raining.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What time is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, like, four?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie groaned, “I thought you were gonna wake me up -- we were gonna go to White Sands--,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s <em>been</em> raining. All day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you saw it fit to let me sleep until <em>four--?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam sighed and nestled his face into the pillow next to Charlie’s head, “I dunno, you were jet lagged so I went back to sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel Charlie’s quiet laughter rumbling inside his chest. He slid his arm around Sam’s back and pulled him tightly flush, “So, what are we gonna do instead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam propped himself up to look Charlie in the eyes, “I had a few ideas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And none of them involve clothes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie laughed again, rolling his head to the side, “God, you're <em>insatiable.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam slipped a hand over Charlie’s jaw and pulled him back into another kiss, “I haven’t seen you in a month.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Playboy subscription’s not doing it for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam kissed him again. Banter was fun but he could talk with Charlie on the phone any day -- for now he had much more pressing concerns. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed back down his neck, biting a little harder to make up for lonely nights with only his hand to keep him company. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You trying to leave a mark?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He readjusted, pushing himself back up and straddling Charlie. It took all his self-restraint not to start grinding down onto his hips like a horny teenager. He’d save that for another time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead he started yanking Charlie’s sleepshirt upwards. Charlie obliged and let him slip it over his head before tossing it halfway across the room. Sam bit his lip and ran his palms over his bare chest, pushing a calloused thumb over his nipple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, you have amazing tits.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie barked out a laugh and Sam had to brace himself to keep from falling off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Come here</em>,” he mumbled, pulling Sam back down to kiss him hard on the mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam hadn’t kissed someone the way he kissed Charlie since he was twenty-three. The first few times they’d made out he’d practically kissed his lips raw -- it was embarrassing in hindsight, but who was there to make fun of them for it? If he wanted to play tonsil hockey with his boyfriend at the ripe old age of forty-five then that was his fucking business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of such business, it was getting harder to ignore the tent in Charlie’s pants and he blessed whoever invented sweatpants for the massive boost it gave to his self esteem. He made his way back down Charlie’s neck, down his chest -- taking a moment to appreciate his pecs with a few well placed kisses -- and down to the deep v of his hip bones. He lingered there, kissing and sucking on the skin just above his waistband until Charlie was a squirming mess beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Tell me you want it.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Christ, Sam -- <em>really?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam rested his chin on Charlie’s hip and ran his hands up and down the inside of his thighs, eliciting a full body shake from the man beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can stop anytime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie’s breath hitched and he pinched his eyes shut, “Okay, okay -- just--,” he gripped Sam gently at the base of his head, threading his fingers through the curls there, <em>“Please, </em>Sam-- <em>I want it.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam breathed a laugh of approval and urged Charlie’s pants down, freeing his erection. He ghosted his fingers over his length and marveled at the way it made Charlie’s thighs jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam, I swear to God--,”</p>
<p>    </p>
<p>Sam laughed again, lowly, before placing a kiss at the base and then guiding his tongue up to the tip. Charlie shuddered. Sam kissed him there gently and before Charlie could start up his protests again, he took him into his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He missed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way he tasted, the way he felt. He missed the sound of his quiet breathing as they laid together in bed at night. His brain was swimming with thoughts of how good it felt to be with him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He urged Charlie to grip his hair more tightly, be a little more forceful with him. He wanted to feel him in the back of his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced up to see Charlie panting furiously, his eyes screwed shut, his lips working silent praise. He wished he’d keep his eyes open for this. He wanted to show off. Wanted him to see how much he loved doing this for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled himself free and coughed to clear his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie’s eyes snapped open and a look of concern spread across his face, “What? What’s wrong, are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam propped himself up on his elbows and met his worried gaze, “Yeah, yeah -- I just…,” he tried to catch his breath, “Charlie, do you wanna -- um, do you wanna, like, <em>fuck?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie wheezed in response, “Christ --, I mean… yeah?? Yeah, okay. I guess there are more subtle ways to initiate that but--,” Charlie helped Sam up and pulled him into a desperate kiss. It was sloppy, and wet, and Sam felt like he was about to die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to--, or should I?” Charlie asked between breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam reached over into the plastic bin he used for a night stand, and sometimes a coffee table if he was feeling spicy, “I, uh, kinda got myself ready in the shower while you were sleeping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Holy shit,</em> Sam, next time wake a guy up, how about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam kissed his cheek and pushed a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube into his hands, “I wanted it to be a surprise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Well colour me surprised,”</em> Charlie laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got himself ready while Sam kicked off his boxers and shirt unceremoniously. They kissed again, slower and more intently. Sam straddled Charlie on the tiny twin-size mattress, lowering himself down with Charlie’s gentle guidance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed his face into the crook of Charlie’s neck, catching his breath. When he felt comfortable enough to move again, he pushed his nose into the divet of his jaw, just behind his ear -- savouring the way his stubble felt against his face, the smell he missed so much, the sensation of being <em>filled.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Charlie started moving he thought he might die. He gripped him tightly, letting Charlie take control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loved sex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He always had. It didn’t seem like a complicated matter to him, just a sure-fire way for him to let off a little steam and have a good time doing it -- but he’d never wanted to be fucked the way he wanted Charlie to fuck him. He didn’t have the words to explain it. The things he felt. The warmth that overtook him from his head to his toes. Maybe it was because, for the first time he could think of, it was more than just sex. He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know -- not just yet, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Charlie--, Charlie,” he mumbled into his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it, darling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me--,” Sam pushed himself off delicately, wincing at the loss. He laid back down on the mattress and pulled Charlie down over him, helping him readjust to the new position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Like this?”</em> Charlie asked, pushing into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam could only nod, his mind too far gone as Charlie quickened his pace again. For once, he was grateful he had no bed frame to protest their ministrations. He didn’t need another noise complaint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Harder--,”</em> he breathed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie obliged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt like this was the only thing in the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel the muscles in Charlie’s back tensing beneath his fingertips, he could feel him getting close. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Touch yourself for me.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam choked out something like a sob and took himself into his hand. He tried to keep pace but Charlie’s movements were becoming erratic and he could feel the static clouding his mind and the tension coiling through his spine all the way down his legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m so fucking close, Charlie, I’m so fucking close--,”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt Charlie grip his hips hard enough to hurt -- the slight cant of his pelvis off the ground to meet a deep, lingering thrust. He felt his body shake, or maybe it was Charlie’s and he was seeing white -- a staticy warmth rushing throughout his body, his lungs squeezing out every last bit of air until he was sure he’d die right here on this shitty little mattress in his shitty little New Mexico apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally returned to his senses, he realized that Charlie was now beside him -- though he hadn’t been aware of the change in position. He caught his breath. He was so incredibly sweaty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was really good,” he coughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie laughed, his chest shaking with the exertion, “I dunno, I thought it was alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam rolled away from him, onto his side, defenseless against the smile overtaking his face. When their breathing slowed and they could hear the sound of the rain again, Charlie rolled to meet him -- looping his arms around Sam to pull him close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stroked his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the back of his head, “I missed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam felt a heaviness in his eyelids, “Ew.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie laughed, a small puff of breath that tousled Sam’s hair, “Shall we go to White Sands tomorrow? I think I could use a day in bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>